


Love Is In The Air

by kintsukuroi99



Series: Tsukkiyama Week 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tsukkiyama Week, Tsukkiyama Week 2016
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kintsukuroi99/pseuds/kintsukuroi99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suatu hari nanti Yamaguchi bisa saja meminta Kei untuk melakukan serentet hal yang sekonyol dan semustahil 'mengambil-matahari-dari-langit'—dan Kei tahu ia mungkin akan betul-betul mencari cara untuk mengabulkannya. [for Tsukkiyama Week Day 1: Football Euro 2016]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is In The Air

"Pagi, Tsukki!"

Kira-kira dua menit lalu, ia terbangun karena ponselnya mendadak berdering di antara kesyahduan malam. Dan itu bukan telepon-salah-alamat ataupun alarm yang tak sengaja disetel terlalu cepat: ponselnya berdering penuh urgensi, berkali-kali, dengan nada dering FAMILIAR yang begitu keras kepala, sampai pada akhirnya Kei Tsukishima membuka mata dengan gusar.

Lalu setelah langkah kaki yang agak terhuyung menyusuri koridor, setelah kunci yang diputar untuk membuka pintu depan rumahnya, ia berhadap-hadapan dengan cengiran lebar, dengan ' _Pagi, Tsukki!_ ' yang disusul lambaian tangan bersemangat, dengan Yamaguchi Tadashi yang telah memakai seragam sekolah lengkap—hanya saja, _gakuran_ hitamnya digantikan oleh jersey putih dengan nomor tiga belas.

"…kau tahu, jam berapa sekarang?"

"U-Uh, tiga lewat tiga puluh… pagi?" Seolah merasa perlu melirik jam tangannya, Yamaguchi menunduk, kemudian mendongakkan kepala lagi untuk menatap Kei. Ada tatapan bersalah yang dengan segera menggantikan keantusiasan di binar mata Yamaguchi, selagi pemuda itu menggaruk sisi pipi dengan gestur ragu. "Kukira aku sudah memberitahu Tsukki kemarin, dan—"

Ah.

Kei berkedip, sisa-sisa kantuknya untuk sementara terdorong ke belakang kepala, digantikan kesadaran yang datang dengan terlambat. Seketika ia teringat, bahwa ia sendirilah yang semalam menjanjikan _ini_ pada Yamaguchi. Ujaran Yamaguchi bahkan masih segar di memorinya, terdengar menggebu-gebu di ujung saluran telepon.

' _Euro 2016! Jerman! Tahun ini pun kau akan menontonnya denganku kan, Tsukki? Ya, Tsukki?!'_

Sulit untuk menolak, ketika Kei membayangkan senyuman bahagia Yamaguchi Tadashi jika Kei menjawab dengan ' _Ya. Oke. Sama sekali bukan masalah._ '—maka Kei melakukannya tanpa banyak berpikir. Semalam ia mendapati dirinya tersenyum samar ketika ia mendengar nada bicara Yamaguchi yang makin berseri-seri… namun kini Kei bertanya-tanya dalam hati, penuh penyesalan, tentang mengapa Yamaguchi masih saja menjadi kelemahannya, mengapa ia tak kunjung imun dengan permintaan pemuda itu, karena bagaimanapun _ini buruk_.

Suatu hari nanti Yamaguchi bisa saja meminta Kei untuk melakukan serentet hal yang sekonyol dan semustahil 'mengambil-matahari-dari-langit'—dan Kei tahu ia mungkin betul-betul _akan_ mencari cara untuk mengabulkannya.

Ia menyeka sudut matanya sekali lagi dengan ujung telunjuk, untuk terakhir kalinya berharap bahwa ini hanya bagian dari mimpi, kendati pada kenyataannya semesta telah memutuskan untuk memangkas jam tidurnya dengan semena-mena, tanpa ampun sedikit pun. Kemudian Kei menghela napas setelah ia berhasil memastikan nyawanya telah tiga perempat utuh—upaya yang sebetulnya mudah, sebab pintu depan rumahnya masih terbuka, sebab udara pukul _tiga lewat tiga puluh pagi_ sialan ini melibatkan angin dingin yang terasa sebeku es ketika menyentuh kulitnya yang hanya berbalut piyama.

Rasanya seakan-akan cuaca juga berpihak pada Yamaguchi Tadashi, sedang terkekeh mengejek Kei di antara dekut burung hantu dan kemeresak daun yang disibak angin.

Kelopak matanya masih diberati kantuk, rengutan masih bercokol di sudut bibir Kei Tsukishima, namun satu tangannya sekarang bergerak untuk membuka pintu depan lebih lebar.

"Ayo masuk."

Dan meski hanya selewat pandang, ia melihat senyum Yamaguchi yang menyala bagai hendak menyaingi matahari, ketika matahari yang sesungguhnya bahkan _masih_ terlelap di dasar horison.

"Baiklah, Tsukki!"

Pagi datang lewat cara yang aneh, terlalu cepat, mengambil bentuk berupa embusan udara sebeku es dan jam tidur yang terpangkas beberapa jam—tetapi ketika Kei berbalik untuk masuk ke ruang tengah, ada senyum samar di bibirnya. Wajahnya hangat, dan fakta bahwa _sekarang pukul tiga lewat tiga puluh pagi sialan_ itu mendadak saja terlupakan.

 

* * *

 

 

Kehangatan ruang keluarganya begitu menyamankan, mulai menciptakan kabut tebal berupa kantuk yang tak tertahankan di kepala. Ia kini duduk di sofa, tepat di samping Yamaguchi, ada bantal di pangkuannya dan ia berharap ia bisa mencuri sedikit waktu tidur ketika Yamaguchi sedang terlalu hanyut dalam jalannya pertandingan Jerman versus Ukraina yang kini ditayangkan langsung di televisi ruang tengahnya.

 _Kau juga punya televisi di rumah, kan?_ Itu argumen egois nan kekanakan yang sekarang ia tahan di ujung lidah; suasana hatinya selalu agak buruk di pagi hari, _apalagi_ ketika fajar bahkan masih terlelap.

Kembali menatap layar televisi dengan jemu, matanya ikut memperhatikan bola yang dioper, sementara menit-menit di sudut kanan layar terasa seperti hitungan mundur ketika ia sedang menghadiri kelas paling membosankan di sekolah.

Jerman tak berubah, selalu mempertontonkan permainan yang menarik berupa operan-operan pendek yang cepat dan akurat serta pertahanan yang lumayan, tetapi Kei tetap sulit menemukan hal yang bisa ia anggap menarik dari sepakbola. Sembilan puluh menit pertandingan, dan hanya akan ada tiga atau empat gol yang tercipta. Sepanjang pertandingan kau hanya akan menyaksikan dua puluh orang berlari bolak-balik menyusuri lapangan, dan ia selalu berpikir bahwa teknik-teknik pada olahraga voli jauh lebih menarik untuk dilihat serta dipelajari.

Bukan berarti ia _sesuka itu_ dengan voli, tentu saja…

Tak betul-betul memperhatikan jalannya pertandingan, Kei perlahan beringsut mendekat, kini menyandarkan kepala pada bahu Yamaguchi. Ia memejamkan mata ketika menghirup wangi khas pemuda itu, aroma shampo yang tak pernah berubah meski tahun-tahun telah berlalu.

"Mana kapten Jerman yang pendek itu?"

Tawa Yamaguchi terdengar ringan, pelan, barangkali bisa meninabobokan Kei dalam hitungan detik. "Philipp Lahm? Dia sudah pensiun dari tim nasional, Tsukki!"

"Secepat itu?"

"Mmhm, begitulah. Lahm masih menjadi kapten di Bayern Munich, jadi ia tak bermain di tim nasional karena ia memang memilih untuk pensiun dan—aah!" Perhatian Yamaguchi teralihkan lagi pada layar; Kei bisa merasakan pundak pemuda itu agak menegang di detik selanjutnya, kendati tak lama kemudian ia bisa mendengar kekecewaan tersirat pada suara Yamaguchi. "Hampir saja…"

Siapa yang tadi hampir mencetak gol? Kei mengerutkan kening ketika ia mendapati dirinya kesulitan mengingat para pemain Jerman, terutama pemain reguler yang belum lama bermain di tim nasional. Lagipula, terakhir kali ia menonton Jerman bertanding adalah dua tahun lalu, Piala Dunia tahun 2014—ia ingat Yamaguchi memakai jersey nomor sebelas kala itu, nomor Miroslav Klose yang legendaris. Kei menahan dengusan ketika ia juga teringat dengan rengutan jengkel di wajah Yamaguchi dua tahun lalu, saat pada pertandingan final Kei _tak sengaja_ tertidur selama _lima belas menit_ , tepat setelah pertandingan berlangsung dua puluh menit.

"Dan mana favoritmu? Lukas Podolski?" Dan Schwen-entah-siapa-itu, Kei tak pernah mengingat nama lengkapnya, tak pernah berusaha melafalkan namanya dengan benar. Ada sedikit senyum mengejek di wajah Kei kini. "Tidak bermain karena cedera? Atau tidak diturunkan karena lawan mereka hanya Ukraina?"

"…entahlah. Mungkin karena cedera? Dan Jerman _tidak_ meremehkan Ukraina, kau tahu!"

"Benarkah?" Seringai di bibirnya bertahan. "Jerman hanya menurunkan para pemain baru yang tak bisa diandalkan, di pertandingan ini."

"Mereka pemain baru yang menjanjikan! Lagipula Klose sudah pensiun, kau tak bisa mengandalkan pemain lama."

"Pemain lama lebih berpengalaman." Ia mengutarakan fakta tak terbantahkan itu, lalu mengambil sebungkus keripik kentang di atas meja lewat uluran tangan malas-malasan. "Tak ada gunanya mengandalkan wajah-wajah baru yang kompetensinya masih dipertanyakan."

Kali ini, giliran Yamaguchi yang mendengus menahan tawa, membuat Kei mengerutkan kening.

"Seolah kau memang _tahu_ pencapaian dari para pemain baru itu."

Ada rasa hangat akibat malu, yang kini menyentuh pipi Kei. Yamaguchi sama sekali tak menyembunyikan nada meremehkan itu dari suara. Kei tak ingin mengakui ini, namun: _skak mat._ Ia kehabisan argumen logis untuk mendebat pengetahuan sepakbola Yamaguchi Tadashi yang jauh lebih melimpah.

"…berisik, Yamaguchi."

"Tapi, Tsukki! Memang begitu! Banyak pemain-pemain baru yang bagus di Jerman!"

"Baiklah, baiklah." Telah kehilangan minat untuk mengusik temperamen Yamaguchi, Kei menanggapi dengan jemu, lantas mengunyah sekeping keripik kentang selagi matanya kembali mengamati pertandingan di layar. Sepuluh menit berlalu. Ada beberapa percobaan untuk mencetak gol dari kubu Jerman, tetapi sejauh ini jalannya pertandingan masih membosankan bagi Kei.

Ia mengambil sepotong keripik kentang lagi, namun kali ini mengulurkannya ke dekat mulut Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi tersenyum, menggigit keripik itu, tetapi pandangannya tak sedetik pun meninggalkan layar. Tatapan Kei bertahan lama pada sisi wajah pemuda itu, memicing sedikit.

"Kau akan tertidur di kelas, kalau tiap hari kau bangun sepagi ini."

Yamaguchi terkekeh lagi. "Kalau aku tertidur, Tsukki akan membangunkan sebelum _sensei_ memergoki. Kan?"

"Jangan seenaknya." Kei mendengus, kali ini mengulurkan tangan untuk menyeka sedikit remah keripik yang menempel di sudut bibir Yamaguchi. "Yamaguchi- _san_ tahu, kau sedang ada di sini sekarang?"

"Mm, tahu." Yamaguchi mengangguk, kemudian melebarkan cengiran kala menoleh untuk menatap Kei. "Lagipula, kalau aku menghilang dari kamarku, Ibu selalu tahu harus mencari ke mana."

"Biar kutebak. _Rumah pacarmu tersayang, yang demikian malang karena harus merelakan jam tidurnya berkurang tiga jam_?"

"T-Tsukki!"

Kei tertawa pelan ketika melihat mendapati wajah Yamaguchi kini semerah tomat, kendati ia reflek mengangkat alis penuh tanya saat Yamaguchi berlama-lama mempertahankan kontak mata mereka.

"…apa?"

"Um," menjeda, kini Yamaguchi meraih tangan Kei, menautkan jari-jemari mereka di pangkuannya. "Kau boleh tidur, kalau mengantuk. Maaf, sudah memintamu menemaniku segala."

"Kau baru mengusulkan itu _sekarang_?"

"K-Karena—"

 _Sudah cukup, Kei_. Ia memperingatkan dirinya sendiri agar menghentikan kelakarnya, tahu betul bahwa ada saatnya ia perlu _mengalah_ sesekali. Maka ia mengalihkan tatapannya lagi ke layar televisi, bergumam pelan—wajah masih bersandar pada ceruk bahu Yamaguchi. "Aku tidak akan tertidur."

"Tidak apa-apa! Aku akan membangunkanmu begitu pertandingan selesai dan kita bisa pergi ke sekolah—"

Ucapan Yamaguchi terpotong, karena Kei mendadak mengangkat kepala—ia memejamkan matanya sebentar ketika ia mengecup pipi Yamaguchi di detik berikutnya. Suara sorak-sorai penonton berbaur dengan suara komentator di latar belakang, terkurung di balik layar televisi yang masih memampang dinamika pertandingan—dan semua itu begitu mudah diabaikan sekarang. Terutama ketika wajahnya sendiri terasa menghangat sampai ke kulit leher.

"…tidak akan." Ia mencuri sebuah ciuman lagi pada pipi Yamaguchi—berharap bahwa dengan itu, Yamaguchi bisa tahu besok-besok pun Kei takkan keberatan menemaninya—entah itu tengah malam ataupun dini hari seperti kali ini.

Itupun kalau tim nasional Jerman bisa membuktikan kompetensi pemain-pemain baru mereka.

 

* * *

 

 

Dan, meski rasanya begitu malu untuk mengakuinya, Kei selalu menyukai saat-saat ketika Yamaguchi memeluknya erat, ketika Yamaguchi memberinya ciuman yang lambat dan lama sedetik setelah gol tercipta di lapangan.

Ia sedikit kehabisan napas ketika menarik diri dengan enggan, namun kening mereka masih bersentuhan, begitupun bibirnya dan bibir Yamaguchi, sehingga mudah saja untuk merasakan senyum lebar Yamaguchi di bibirnya. Tangan Yamaguchi melingkar erat di pinggang Kei, sementara telapak tangan Kei mengusap tengkuk pemuda itu. Perayaan serta sorak-sorai pendukung Jerman masih terdengar di balik layar kaca. Pertandingan telah berlangsung selama sembilan belas menit, gol pertama adalah untuk Jerman—entah dicetak oleh siapa, karena untuk saat ini itu tak penting untuk Kei.

Kantuknya sudah terusir sepenuhnya. Digantikan sekelumit perasaan menyenangkan yang berpusar di balik tulang rusuk serta di dasar perutnya.

Kei menghela napas lagi, menunduk untuk mencium sudut bibir Yamaguchi sebentar.

"Mungkin aku tidak akan keberatan menemanimu menonton, kalau pertandingan sepakbola baru berakhir setelah dua puluh lima gol tercipta."

Dan ia menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa, ketika melihat rona merah seketika menyelimuti setiap senti dari kulit wajah Yamaguchi.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fic ini dibuat untuk ikut merayakan Tsukkiyama Week (1 Juli-7 Juli 2016), dan karena kebetulan prompt hari pertama itu Football Euro 2016, makanya sekalian aja saya bikin Yamaguchi jadi fanboynya timnas sepakbola Jerman :'')) #heh semoga suka ya, ditunggu juga review/komentar/kritik/sarannya ehehe. Rencananya sih saya mau cobain untuk ikutin prompt Tsukkiyama Week di hari-hari selanjutnya, walau mungkin nggak bakal ikut full 7 hari huhu. (inipun udah telat kan sebenernya orz) terima kasih telah membaca! x)


End file.
